A scrubber brush assembly, which includes a scrubber brush subassembly mounted on a mandrel, may be used for cleaning a substrate. For example, the scrubber brush assembly may be employed in a substrate processing system, such as in a substrate chemical and mechanical cleaning system, to clean and/or scrub a major surface of a substrate during substrate processing. Furthermore, the scrubber brush assembly may be used in other substrate processing systems.
To assemble a conventional scrubber brush assembly for use in a substrate processing system, the scrubber brush subassembly including a scrubber brush and sleeve is installed (e.g., slid) onto the mandrel. The scrubber brush subassembly may include a sleeve having raised ribs that are received in grooves formed on the mandrel. This raised rib/grove arrangement of the scrubber brush assembly is provided in an attempt to minimize slippage between the scrubber brush and the mandrel. Although such scrubber brush assemblies may be effective in some cleaning and/or scrubbing circumstances, they have been found to suffer from functional deficiencies under other circumstances. Thus, improved scrubber brush subassemblies and scrubber brush assemblies are desired.